Wish you were here
by Lady Eivel
Summary: 10 years after the film, Alan and Tin Tin are killed overseeing a moon project and their twin daughters are kidnapped by an old enemy. Can the Thunderbirds get to the babies in time to save them? ON HIATUS
1. Introduction

Wish you were here.

It is almost ten years since the Hood's defeat. Alan and Tin Tin are killed by aliens whilst overseeing a moon project and their twin daughters are kidnapped and later discovered by the distraught John and Gordon. But the aliens have performed many brutal experiments on the baby girls and it is a race against time to get back to Thunderbird Five and save them.

Based on the film as I have never actually seen the TV series.

Introduction

It had been a fairly peaceful day on the Alpha Tracy moon project. Tin Tin was taking care of the twins in the family's living room. Alan smiled as he heard Tin Tin's frantic efforts to calm the 'terrible twosome' as the rest of the project managers had nicknamed them- owing to the fact that they always woke up at midnight every night without fail. With a sigh, Alan walked back into the house to help their mother put them to bed.

He didn't know he was being watched.

A couple of hours later, the Traceys were settling down for the night. The twins were asleep and Alan and Tin Tin had just got into bed. They always spent time every night talking together- mainly about the family and friends they had left behind on Tracey island, or in John's case- on Thunderbird Five.

A sudden noise broke the couple's quiet talking. They looked toward the door- where the sound had come from. There was muffled shouting behind it. Tin Tin went toward the babies whilst Alan crept toward the door.

With an almighty crash, it was hurled in. The twins woke and their shrill screams added to the roars of- whatever it was. The thing that stood before them was unlike anything the Traceys had ever seen. Lurid green, it looked like an upright crocodile with the head of a green bear.

Tin Tin frantically picked up the emergency messenger.

. "Alpha Tracey to Tracey Island! MAYDAY! MAYDAY!"

A red alert alarm went off in Tracey Island, where it was still light. The Tracey family, Brains and Vermat rushed to the control room. Brains slammed his hand down on the Command Switch and keyed in the necessary codes to activate Thunderbird Three. But by the time the family got to Alpha Tracey, it would be too late.

The alien monster roared, then charged straight toward Alan. Before the 24-year-old could move, the creature extended a massive claw and swiped him aside with such force that he was thrown to the other side of the room, where he lay still.

Blood poured out of his wounds as the stunned Tin Tin realized that Alan, her wonderful, handsome, brave husband was dead. With a scream of anger, fear and hate- she placed the twins beneath the bed and charged the creature who had killed the most wonderful man in her life.

She had made her biggest and last mistake ever. The alien brought its' arm back and before Tin Tin had even registered the movement, swung the bloody claw forward into the young woman's face. She was dead before she hit the floor.

The creature looked around the room, sniffing for the two orphan girls. Before it had time to seek them out, a voice came from behind. 'A little rough, weren't you?'

A bald, red-robed figure stepped through the remains of the door. If Alan and Tin Tin were still alive, they would have recognized it immediately.

The Hood was back.

Surveying the room, he clasped his hands in front of his stomach as usual. 'Tsk, tsk, tsk my friend. I wanted those two alive to watch their daughter's pain. But no matter. They are under the bed. Mullion!'

'Sir' A tall, muscular black African male came in. He stepped over the bodies of Tin Tin and Alan and picked the twins out from under the bed.

'Now back to the base. Our base- the Thunderbirds will have been alerted to this attack. Come on.' And the three of them left the room, Mullion carrying the babies.


	2. Chapter One Lost and Lost

Chapter One- Lost and Lost

By the time Thunderbird Three docked at Thunderbird Five, John was frantic. "I've tried to contact them loads but there's no reply!"

Normally his brothers would have told him to calm down, but only Virgil was there so that there would be room in Thunderbird Three for the possibly wounded family on the base. Also, there was a tsunami about to hit South America so Gordon and Scott were sorting that out and of course Jeff was too old now for space travel.

"Come on John, keep your head. We're taking Thunderbird Three to the base." John nodded and followed back to where the ship was docked.

It took around an hour to reach the base. After docking, the brothers stepped through to the entrance bay. With a shock, they realised that the docking area was the only area that was not damaged.

Chairs were strewn over the metal floor- a few plates of which had been torn up. The door into the base was shattered and the frame had half been torn down.

The base centre was worse. Here there were bodies. The main government overseer of the project lay sprawled over some turned-over chairs. The receptionist's head lay amongst the remains of her office. Stopping just long enough to check that Alan, Tin Tin and the babies were not there- the brothers hurried along to the Tracey's quarters.

They raced through the living area, stepped round the body of the cleaner and through to the sleeping quarters.

"Noooooo" moaned John. Virgil was too shocked to say anything. Because what they were seeing was and had been their worst nightmare since their mother died.

Alan- barely recognisable beneath the blood covering his face- was slumped against the wall, his neck obviously broken. Tin Tin's blood stained the double bed that she was lying on. But something was missing…

"The babies!" yelled Virgil suddenly "Where are the twins?" because the now-orphaned twins were nowhere in sight.

After looking through every inch of the base to find them, the brothers resorted to the CCTV system. Mercifully- whatever had attacked had left that room alone. John pressed a few buttons and an image came up on screen.

Tin Tin and Alan were about to get into bed. The babies lay in their cots. Suddenly, the adults looked to the door- which was hurled in. The brothers watched in horror as their brother and sister-in-law's deaths were played out before them. But then a man entered the room. A man they knew all too well.

'How did the Hood get to the base?' rang through the Tracey's minds. They continued to watch as Mullion entered, picked up the girls and the group left the room.

"So that's why the twins weren't there" John mused softly. Tears were rolling down Virgil's cheek and his brother attempted to comfort him- though he was fighting a losing battle against his own emotions.

"L…let's go." Said Virgil after a while. John nodded and the two of them headed back to Thunderbird Three.


End file.
